Never Apart
by Scenro
Summary: not suitible for those weak in emotion. unless you don't even know what chrono crusade is,..of course what would that matter anyways....anyway,.. please r&R .. by the way i have a few minor spelling errors in this, plz by the way suite is suit,.. k?.. t


I feel sad to say this, but I do not own any of the chrono crusade characters, yadda yadda…you get the picture,.. Right...anyway... this is a music fic, or a vision for a music video. Plz also tell me if some of the lyrics are wrong. I had to get it from sound, so I believe I missed about three lyrics of it. It is a story of Chrono and Rosette's last moments together…yea….please r&r me peoples when you are done…yea…enjoy

**Never Apart/**

Rosette ran through a dark, wet, cold alleyway. She could hear the echoes of her and Azmaria's footsteps as Azmaria ran behind her. She ran holding her dear child close to her. A devil was chasing her, its clawed hands outstretched as it flew, and its eyes burning red with a horrid mechanical expression on its face.

Not gunna get us,

"Hurry Azmaria!" Rossette screamed in distress.

There not gunna get us,

"I'm coming! Why can't we loose him?" she replied horrified looking back at the creature and running faster.

Not gunna get us,

Rosette did not answer as she rounded a corner and grabbed Azmaria. In doing so, she unlatched the clock that she wore around her neck.

Not gunna get us,

She looked back and to see that if she had not moved, she, Azmaria, and her child would have received a fatal blow.

There not gunna get us,

Rosette's eyes widened in fear as the devil shot in the sky at an incredible speed and began to turn towards her.

Not gunna get us,

A great gust of wind made her blue gown flutter as her love, Chrono, in his devil form, flew by shooting towards the devil in the white suite in anger and hatred.

Not gunna get us

Chrono hit the devil in the white suit full force, so great; it knocked it out of the sky. Chrono began throwing astral blasts at the devil in a crazed rage, not carrying what would happen next.

There not gunna get us,

Not gunna get ussssss…

Rossette watched in sorrow as her love looked to be losing control of him self. Her eyes welled up in tears as she watched.

Stand with me,

She turned around embracing her child as she screamed to Azmaria, "Azmaria! Set up the shield!"

Let's make a promise.

She did not wish to block at her love from her, but by his reaction to the fight, she feared the worst and otherwise had no choice.

You and me,

Chrono's anger built as more and more thoughts of loosing his beloved popped up into his mind, if he did not arrive in time.

Let's just be honest,

He turned his head and looked at Rosette. He stopped instantly upon looking at sorrow well up in her eyes. He held his astral power still, letting the light of it fade from his clawed hands.

Were gunna run,

He watched as she turned from his gaze and walked quickly towards Azmaria facing her back at him. Azmaria was in the process of setting up a shield as Rosette walked towards her.

Nothing can stop us,

Chrono froze in mid air and screamed in slight agony as his body went ridged and he lost his wing balance as the horrible burning sensation hit him again, and his wings weakened. He fell from the sky unconscious.

Even the night, that falls all around us,

The devil in the white suite arched his wings and stared in rage down at Rosette and her child. He glanced at the other girl and took no note of threat from her, and pursed towards Rosette who had her back on him.

Soon there will be,

It rushed ahead as its wings caught a current of wind and shot straight ahead towards Rosette.

Laughter and voices,

Azmaria put the last stake in the ground as the shield formed. She saw the devil in the white suite shooting towards Rosette. She gawked, as her voice failed her to alert Rosette.

Beyond the grounds,

Rossette heard the wings current as she quickly ran up to Azmaria and handing her her child. She than quickly whipped out her gun and shot at the devil, As it screamed in agony, she felt content, but as it recovered, she shot the gun rapidly trying to force the devil back.

Over the mountains.

The bullets bounced off the devils clawed hands, as Rosette panicked.

Well run away,

The devil in the white suite smile at Rosette's fear, as he closed in and knocked Rosette against a nearby building with the back of his clawed hands.

On ropes and a ranting.

Rosette felt horrible pain as the back of the devil's clawed hand scrapped against her body and knocked her against a nearby wall. She fell with a large sickening thump, to the ground, and the slight breaking of glass could be heard, as she fell upon deaf ears and went into unconsciousness.

Life from the airfield,

Everything seemed to freeze as the glass breaking sound echoed.

Shinning in the bayou.

Chrono heard the scream and the small "tink" of glasses breaking as he began to recover from the devils blow. His rage recovered him quickly as he took flight and headed towards the cackling of the devil in the white suite.

Nothing can stop us,

As Chrono saw Rosette come into view, his heart sank at what he saw.

Not now, I love ya.

He saw Rosette slumped down, unconscious at the edge of a building. The watch that was around her neck, now lay a distance away from her, and was now cracked in half.

There not gunna get us,

Chrono's eyes widened in fear and sorrow, but all changed when he saw the devil in the white suite come towards his beloved.

There not gunna get us,

Azmaria screamed as the devil began to walk towards Rosette, holding Rosette's child in her arms. She bent down and picked up a large rock and threw it at the back of the devils head, while screaming at it.

Nothing can stop us,

The devil took no notice of the rock or screams and continued walking towards its victim.

Not now, I love ya,

Azmaria than spotted Rosette's gun lying at a distance of about 5feet from the safety of the shield. She held Rosette's child tight and braced her self, as she sprinted toward the gun, and returned with it safely inside the shield.

There not gunna get us,

The devil took no notice of this either and still pursed his victim in a menacingly slow walk, as if he had all the time in the world.

There not gunna get us,

Azmaria spotted Chrono, who was shooting towards the devil in the white suite.

There not gunna get ussss….

Chrono hit the devil with full force, as the devil turned from Rosette, recovering from the attack done by Chrono as if it wasn't even a scratch.

There not gunna get us,

It turned slowly to face Chrono and glared, as its eyes turned to small dark red slits.

There not gunna get us,

Azmaria fumbled with a gospel, as she finally loaded the gun. She than aimed the gun strait at the devil's back, from inside the shield, and sighed as she pulled the trigger with one hand. She shot the devil clear. It lurched foreword upon impact and stood still.

Not gunna get us,

Chrono shot a blast of astral power upon the devil in the white suite, but as everything happened so fast, he missed the devil and hit the ground instead which exploded throwing rocks everywhere.

Not gunna get us,

The devil smiled menacingly at Chrono's failed attempt to try to finish him off.

Not gunna get us,

Chrono looked surprised as the devil that he had almost finished off rose higher and higher in the sky, blocking out the slightly rising sun.

Not gunna get us

Get usss…

Chrono's ears twitched as he heard Rosette's voice calling him weakly. His ears fell down immediately as he turned around, his eyes full of sorrow looked at her. She smiled weakly, lifting Chrono's spirit, only slightly.

Not gunna get uss…

He walked towards her and laid his clawed hand upon her forehead in a loving manner.

Well run away,

He saw tears well up in her eyes as she ever so slightly grabbed his clawed hand and rested the side of her face in it.

Keep every thing simple,

He closed his eyes trying to release the truth that he did not wish to face. Than he slowly and carefully lifted her, up in his arms and embraced her.

Night will come down,

He rested his head upon hers as he felt his legs beginning to fail hi and Rosette's life stream from her body.

All flying ninja… ? don't ask

He knew Rosette did not have much time left, and he could feel himself finally fading away.

We rush ahead,

Chrono closed his eyes and finally wept, as a tear fell down his face, Rosette lifted her hand weakly and caught the tear, placing her hand in his and placing the tear In his hand as well as hers.

And through ourselves empty.

Azmaria watched from the shield, as she saw once enthusiastic and strong rosette, go to weak and feeble within seconds.

I'll stay in touch, but not gunna get us.

She stepped out of the shield holding rosette and Chrono's child in her arms, while tears poured from her eyes.

I left for you,

She walked to Chrono and rosette. Rosette smiled weakly and touched her Childs head lovingly. The blanket covering the Childs face slipped from her head, and she looked into her mother's eyes, as Rosette did the same.

Always forever,

Chrono looked at the child quizically as the child seemed to have some of his features as well as Rosette.

All as is nothing,

"please Rosette ….no…Rosette ... please don't go!" Azmaria sputtered crying uncontrollably.

Not gunna make,

Rosette's eyes fell to the ground knowing Azmaria to be one of the last people she will see.

Not gunna make me,

"Don't worry Azmaria, I will never leave," she said in a weaker tone, poking Azmaria playfully and smiling.

They don't under stand.

Azmaria's eyes welled up with tears as she burst into tears, holding Rosette and Chrono's child towards her. Little did she know that Chrono would probably not be joining Azmaria either.

They don't under stand usss…

"please Azmaria, you must stay strong,…will you promise me that?" Azmaria nodded rubbing her eyes and smiling slightly at rosette. " I will Rosette, I promise." She slowly backed up into the safety of the shield with that being said.

Don't under stand usss…

Chrono's ears twitched as he heard the approach of the devil in the white suite. He flapped his wings with one strong leap and shot into the sky still holding Rosette, and dodged the enemy's attack.

Not gunna get us,

The devil hissed and cursed to himself for missing his target and not looking foreword, he hit the shield as Azmaria screamed from inside. The shield burnt the devil and bounced him back, as he limped in the air trying to find an air current he could ease his burnt wings.

Not gunna get us,

Chrono looked down in amazement, that any other devil could be so determined and yet stupid enough to fly directly into a shield., and try to destroy him and his beloved.

Not gunna get ussss…

Rossette tugged at one of Chrono's ear playfully and smiled at him.

There not gunna get usss…

"just like when we first met, huh Chrono?" she said as a coughing fit cut her off and shook her. Chrono had to hold onto her tight so she would not fall from his embrace.

Nothing can stop us,

The devil in the suite looked up at Chrono in the sky. His eyes became a brighter red, and he shot foreword with one beat of his wings, anger blocking him from pain and blinding him from Chrono's knowing he was coming.

Not now, I love ya,

"yea, your right" Chrono said embracing and kissing Rosette softly. He saw the devil come towards him.

There not gunna get us,

"c'mon Chrono, lets get him!" Rosette screamed with all her energy.

There not gunna get us,

Chrono embraced Rosette once again as he shot towards the devil.

Nothing can stop us,

Azmaria watched trembling as the scene lay out before her.

Not now, I love ya,

She shuddered at the screeching sound the devil in the white suit, made, and buried her face in her sleeve.

There not gunna get us,

Chrono and Rosette's child watched from Azmaria's arms. As the child raised his little arms toward the direction, her mother and father were… her small gurgles were drowned out by the devil's screech, as she seemed to be reaching her mother and father.

There not gunna get us,

Chrono and Rosette flew with full speed towards the devil in the white suite.

There not gunna get usss…

The devil in the white suite shot a blast of astral power at Chrono and Rosette. Chrono dodged the devil's attempt to hit him, and returned the favor in shooting his own astral power blast. It hit the devil, which screeched even louder.

There not gunna get us,

Chrono suddenly felt Rossette shudder uncontrollably in his arms. He looked down at her, and almost fell out of the sky as he saw Rosette dying in his arms

There not gunna get us,

Chrono wept as he embraced Rosette so very close to him, looking over her ready to fight death with his life, but just as it began, it suddenly stopped, and Rosette lay motionless in his arms. He could only hear a faint murmur upon the wind, singing to him and whispering, "I love you my Chrono"

Not gunna get usssss…

The devil in the white suit flew up in front of him sneering at Chrono with an ugly face, "so now what Chrono?" he said, his face screwed up from where Chrono had hit him with the Astral power blast.

Not gunna get us,

Chrono's rage kicked in as he screamed "DAMN YOU AION!" his voice echoing all around.

Not gunna get us,

Aion, the devil in the white suit, just smiled, but his smile quickly faded as he saw what Chrono was doing.

Not gunna get us,

Chrono held Rosette's body close to him, as he began building up his entire life force, and all his astral powers into one. As he did so, he felt rosette's spirit guiding him one with him as he felt her loving hands upon his. He screamed in pain as he let the power loose, and a blinding gold and white light enveloped him. He heard Anion's screams in agony as he began falling from the sky feeling his soul quickly ripped from his falling body and rising again to a place where he could embrace his love once again.

Well what'd you think? Please R&R k? If you would like me to continue the story with the child being older,…and in the order, I would like at least 10 requests,.. other wise, say good bye to it…yea.. I need feed back,…FEED BACK!


End file.
